


i wanna marry you

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Fluff, Force Visions, I think it's fluff???, Mentions of Shooting, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, a little something short, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Shots were being fired all around them, the sound ringing loudly in his ears. They’re both in the middle of a fight, pretty much hiding from their attackers against a fallen wall.Rey got up from her crouched position, getting up to take a shot before quickly getting down. The look on her face indicated that she took out the person successfully and Poe swore that the look on her face was so bright that he couldn’t ignore her even if he wanted to. And he never wanted to ignore her; she meant so much to him, she was literally his whole entire galaxy (besides BB-8 of course, the little bugger would get upset if he didn’t mention him).And because she looked so radiant and incandescent, the words just slipped out of his mouth.“Marry me?”---'Live with me and be my love.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily January 17th's prompt:  
> 'Live with me and be my love.'

Shots were being fired all around them, the sound ringing loudly in his ears. They’re both in the middle of a fight, pretty much hiding from their attackers against a fallen wall. 

Rey got up from her crouched position, getting up to take a shot before quickly getting down. The look on her face indicated that she took out the person successfully and Poe swore that the look on her face was so bright that he couldn’t ignore her even if he wanted to. And he never wanted to ignore her; she meant so much to him, she was literally his whole entire galaxy (besides BB-8 of course, the little bugger would get upset if he didn’t mention him). 

And because she looked so radiant and incandescent, the words just slipped out of his mouth. 

“Marry me?” 

Rey blinked owlishly at him, the strands of her hair that were so cleverly braided up earlier now started to fall in her face. “What did you just say?” 

“Marry me.” He heard footsteps that rapidly seemed to get closer and he got up to shoot them straight in the chest. Poe also noticed another coming and quickly took them out as well before getting back down to lean against the wall. “I love you so much and I would really love to be with you always, wherever you go, and be the father of your children-” 

“Poe!” Rey yelled, cutting him off. “Get down!” He ducked and Rey brought up her blaster quickly to take a stormtrooper out. 

“Thanks,” he said gratefully. 

“You were saying?” Rey asked, scanning the area to get up to shoot some more stormtroopers. 

“Live with me and be my love,” Poe told her once she got back down, caressing her face. 

Her green eyes sparkled and she stared into his eyes. “Yes,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him- 

_ Poe! _

He frowned. It sounded oddly like Rey, but it couldn’t have been Rey because Rey was right in front of him, about to kiss him in the midst of battle, which was one of the top romantic things in his book and-

_ Poe! Wake up!  _

He woke up to finding Rey shaking him awake, a smirk gracing her lovely features. “We need you up in the cockpit. Chewie is going on a break.” Poe glanced down to her left hand, to see if it was true or not, that Rey was actually his fiancee. He was greeted with a bare fourth finger and he tried to hide the disappointment on his face from Rey. 

“And Finn?” he asked, trying to focus on something else other than the fact that he didn’t propose to his girlfriend. 

“Finn’s checking up on Rose, making sure she doesn’t move. That blaster wound she got really doesn’t look good.” 

Poe nodded, going back to his thoughts of his dream as he stood up. Maybe that was a vision of him actually proposing? Or maybe it was an idea of how he should propose to Rey. Rey moved towards the doors of the bunk and before she left, she turned around. “And Poe? If you’re going to ask me to marry you, don’t do it on the battlefield. I’d love to have my future husband not shot, thank you very much.” 

Then she promptly left the bunks, leaving a blushing Poe alone. He probably was projecting his thoughts again, he thought embarrassedly. 

But on the plus side, it gave him a lot of room to think of better, more romantic ways of proposing to her. (And it was going to be totally awesome)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I felt very inspired to write something and originally I had this planned to have Poe propose to Rey in the middle of a laser-tag game (I was very inspired by the fact Barney and Robin from HIMYM bonded over laser-tag) but then it just changed into something else. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that you're staying safe!


End file.
